ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball: Neo Arcadia/Characters
Note: Most of these background stories use terms that you may not be familiar with, so please look at the "Dictionary" tab if you don't understand a certain term used to describe one of the characters. Raditz - One of the main characters of the prequel, Raditz is the father of Reppes. The prequel took place in another dimension, and Raditz was the Goku of that parallel universe. He is the first one chronologically to awaken the Silver Saiyan transformation, something that is much stronger than Super Saiyan 5. Raditz is a supporting character in this fan fiction. Reppes/Third X - The main character of the Maverick Saga, Reppes is the equivalent of this universe's Gohan. In Chapter 1, he was trying to master the Silver Saiyan transformation, after he mastered Super Saiyan 5. After he met up with Zero, Reppes decided that he should turn into a Reploid for a bigger power increase, as he was barely as powerful as Zero. Pankin - TBA Zero - A fighter from the Reploid universe, Zero is one of the main characters in this fan fiction. A powerful Reploid that kept his own universe safe from Mavericks, he gained the title of "The Legendary Reploid." He is also more than 100 years old, as he was activated for the sole purpose of destroying humanity, though his programming wasn't complete, and he turned good. His comrades at the 100 year time period were X, and Axl. Ciel - A human scientist from the Reploid universe, Ciel is a woman who studied on Baby Elves, and she also invents minor upgrade parts for Zero; Since she isn't advanced in creating upgrade parts, she leaves the advanced weapons to Cerveau. Azalia - TBA X - A reploid that was renouned as the "Father of all Reploids", X was the first reploid created by Dr. Thomas Light; many years after Thomas Light had deceased of old age, X's capsule was found and activated by Dr. Cain, who kept him and started working on robots based on X's design, which he gave them the title "reploids". X was the first reploid with the ability to feel, and worry. As a result, the reploids that Dr. Cain built have their own free will, and some of them chose to become "Maverick", the term used to describe Reploids who have disobeyed the Three Laws of Robotics. Therefore, X became a Maverick Hunter, and alongside Zero, began protecting their planet from any Mavericks that decide to harm the innocent. Many years after, he was deceased when Zero and him were on the brink of death while fighting Omega. Copy X - TBA Cerveau - TBA Pantheons - TBA Axl - TBA Dr. Weil - TBA Android 18 - TBA Android 17/Super 17 - TBA Omega - TBA Rae - TBA Latch - TBA Dex - TBA Jay - TBA Lita - TBA Spownach - TBA Sage Harpuia - TBA Fighting Fefnir - TBA Fairy Leviathan - TBA Hidden Phantom - TBA Yama - TBA Toma - TBA Roll - TBA Hyper Buu - TBA Alouette - TBA Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Series Category:Crossovers Category:Pages added by Reppes Category:Reploids Category:Awesome Category:Awesome pages Category:Lists